Trespassing on Secrets
by 11eRma11
Summary: Everyone thinks the new girl in Forks is a little strange, but with a vampire war in the distance, a fued between her boyfriend and best friend, and the Volturi's threats liguring fresh in her mind, Bella hasn't much time to think anything of it.
1. A New Day

I do not own anything from either the Spiderwick Chronicles or The Twilight Saga

**Trespassing on Secrets **

Chapter One: A New Day.

"Bella, love, it is time to wake up." Bella stirred in bed, pulling her blankets up and over her head. She was warm and comfortable, why on Earth would she want to get out of bed? Bella was about to go back to sleep when an ice cold hand was placed on the back of her neck. A shiver ran down her spine and with a small yelp she sat up in bed.

"Sorry, I had to get you up some how." Bella rubbed her sleep filled eyes and yawned. Edward was standing by her bedside looking down at her with amusement in his eyes. Bella was about say that she would've gotten up in another few minutes anyway, but instead a loud yawn escaped her lips. Edward chuckled and walked over to the window. "It's a new day, Bella. Come out and face it." Edward said softly as he pulled back the curtains. Bella looked out of the window in disgust. Rain was dropping down from a dark grey sky. She could hear the pounding of it as it hit her window. "Oh yes," Bella said sarcastically, "I really want to get up and face _this _day."

Edward smiled and in the blink of an eye, was standing above her again. Bella gazed up at him. She looked at his messy copper colored hair, his pale skin, and his eyes that were like liquid topaz. And once again Bella's breath had been taken away by his beauty. Edward leaned down and lightly kissed the top of her head. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Soon after, their lips were locked together. Bella was in pure bliss. When she and Edward were like this, it seemed as if the world melted away and the only thing there was Edward and her.

However, all too soon Edward pulled away from their embrace, leaving Bella breathless and flushed. "Charlie's awake." Edward mumbled. Bella frowned and muttered, "That man has always had the _worst_ timing." Edward pulled himself away from Bella, much to her disliking, and whispered "I'll see you at school." Then, he was gone.

The springs in her bed creaked as Bella slowly pulled herself up. She sat at the edge of her bed, her feet just hitting the ground, for a few moments, then sighed and stood up. She was defiantly _not_ ready to face this very wet day.

Bella yanked her truck's door open, causing a very loud squeal of protest from the rusty metal, which sent the neighboring crows to fly away squawking. Bella slid into the driver's seat and turned on the engine. Her truck roared to life and Bella pulled out of her driveway.

With nothing to occupy her, the thoughts that Bella had been trying to push to the back of her mind started to force themselves up front. The most persistent of them seemed to scream in her mind one word over and over again.

_Jacob._

_I refuse to let myself think about him right now. _Bella thought. She tried to focus on the road instead, but the way to school was so familiar to her that it required no thinking at all. _How could he just completely ignore me like this! _Bella thought angrily. _I mean I get the—_Bella stopped. Hadn't she just vowed not to think about it? She racked her brain for some random topic to think about until she got to school.

Bella began to go over what she had studied last night for her big test today. In English they were finishing their Shakespeare unit_._ In her head, Bella began to think of facts that had to do with the famous author._William Shakespeare was born in Stratford-upon-Avon on the 23rd of April. _Thewindshield wipers were scraping across the front window slowly. Bella tried to think of more facts, but simply came up short. 

Bella watched a man on a rather large motorcycle sped by her ancient truck. _I wonder if Jacob has kept our motorcycles._ Bella shook her head as if she was trying to get any thoughts about Jacob to fall out of her head. _Something else, something else! _

_The new girl._

Bella thought back to a few weeks ago when Alice had told her that Forks high school was going to be getting a new addition.

Caroline Grace was due for arrival today. The whole school had been talking about her non-stop for the past week. According to the gossip Bella had overheard in class, Caroline, although only fourteen, has skipped two grades and is now a junior. She had been, apparently, homeschooled all her life.

Bella wondered what it would be like to not be the new kid and to not be getting stared at, but to be doing the staring. Bella suddenly felt _very _sorry for this girl, because she remembered (all too clearly) what it was like to be a newcomer in the small, rainy town of Forks.

Bella pulled into the school parking lot and cut the rumbling engine. All around her the students of Forks High hurried past, their hoods and umbrellas up. The parking lot was mainly full of out-of-date, beat up cars, (though none as damaged as Bella's) but in the far corner surrounded by no other cars was a sliver Volvo.

Bella reached for her bag in the passenger seat and turned to go out the door. But, before she could even let out a gasp of surprise, the door was yanked open and Alice stood there smiling at Bella, her hands behind her back. Bella stepped out of her truck and looked at Alice questionably. "What-'' Bella started, but stopped as Alice produced a brown paper bag and a thermos from behind her back. "You forgot your lunch and you didn't bring any money." Bella mumbled thanks and took the lunch without even checking if she really had forgotten hers.

Alice skipped beside Bella as the pair made their way to Building 3, where their History class was held. Edward was leaning casually against the wall beside the door. Bella smiled when she saw him there and as she got closer Edward held out his hand and Bella happily took it. Edward opened his mouth to say something but abruptly stopped and looked at Alice. Bella turned her head just in time to see Alice snapping out of a vision. "Oh, Bella, sorry." Alice said after her eyes had re-focused.

"Why?" Bella asked, completely confused.

Edward held Bella's chin and gently tilted her head up to his own. He leaned down and lightly kissed her before saying, "The day after tomorrow and the next are going to be sunny." Normally, Bella would have loved to hear that she was going to get two days in a row of sunshine in Forks. However she also knew it meant that Edward and Alice would not be in school. Bella frowned and looked up at the grey sky. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Alice snorted "Of course I am sure!" She then brushed past Bella into the classroom. Bella and Edward soon followed lead as the rain was starting to come down harder.

Bella and Edward took their usual seats in the back of the class together and took out their work. The bell chimed and Miss. Kindle was just getting up from her desk when a girl ran into the classroom. Caroline Grace had arrived.


	2. Caroline Grace

**Chapter 2: Caroline Grace.**

The whole class fell silent as they looked at the girl standing at the front of the class. Caroline Grace defiantly stood out. The girl was very petite, with a pale complexion and long very fine, blonde hair. She had large gray-blue eyes that made her look permanently surprised. She had a splash of freckles across her nose as if someone had flicked a paint brush at her. She wore jeans that were covered in rips and grass stains. On top she wore a bright red rain coat that looked as if she had pulled it straight out of a cartoon. On her feet were hiking boots, which looked to be too large for her.

Miss. Kindle smiled and faced the class. "Well, as you know we have a new student joining us," she gestured to Caroline who looking around the classroom, almost in a daze, her large eyes resting on every students face for a few seconds. "So, would you like to introduce yourself?"

Caroline turned her eyes on the teacher. "No thank you." She said in a high, quiet voice. Without saying anything more she stared out the window. A few students snickered, even Bella smiled, but Miss. Kindle clearly was not amused.

"Well," she said in a huff. "We don't have any extra textbooks, and because you came so late in the year you don't know what we have been learning. So," Miss. Kindle looked around the classroom. "Why don't you sit by Miss. Swan, you can read her notes." Caroline, still staring out the window slowly made her way to the only empty desk beside Bella.

Bella smiled warmly at the new girl when she sat down. Caroline, however just stared at Bella intently before turning her gaze back to the window.

Bella looked over at Edward and was surprised to see he was staring at Caroline with a surprised and confused expression on his face. "What is it?" Bella whispered.

Edward just shook his head; mouthed "Not now." and looked at Miss. Kindle who had started a lecture. Bella looked back at the girl beside her. Caroline had stopped staring out the window and was now staring at the teacher as if what she was saying was the secret to the universe.

When the bell rang, Bella felt drowsy and she yawned heavily when Edward picked up her books. Bella looked to the seat beside her and found it empty.

Edward and Bella starting walking towards their next class, English when Bella asked him what had happened in History.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about the right wording. "You remember how I told you that if your mind was a radio you would be on AM, while everyone else is on FM?"

Bella thought back to the night when Edward had told her about his mind reading ability. "Yes, I remember. That was your theory for why you couldn't read my mind."

"Well if your on AM and everyone else is on FM, it's like Caroline is somewhere in between."

Bella stared at Edward. "What do you mean?"

"When I tried to read her mind…" Edward frowned. "Well, I can't really describe it. It was like I was getting a bad reception from her. It was… fuzzy. Overall, I can understand what she is mainly thinking of, but it's rather hard."

Bella stopped walking even though the rain was coming down much faster now. "Why do you think that is?"

"Honestly? I have no idea."

With the end of their morning classes Bella, Edward and Alice made their way to the cafeteria for lunch. The rain had mostly stopped, putting Bella in a happier mood.

Edward opened the cafeteria door for the two girls and as they stepped inside they were greeted by the familiar sounds and smells of Lunch time.

Angela waved them over to a table in the back of the room and after much weaving through the groups of laughing friends; they sat down together at the table with Angela, and her boyfriend, Ben.

"What's up?" Bella asked Angela as they settled in.

Angela groaned. "I haven't so much as sent _one _graduation announcements yet. Have you sent yours?"

Bella shrugged "No, the only people who need to know our Renée and Phil." Ben looked up from the comic book he was reading in his lap.

"Yeah, I haven't got any to send either. All my family lives here." He said.

Angela sighed and stared gloomily into her spaghetti.

Looking up from her lunch, Bella stared around the room. The cafeteria always looked gloomy to Bella. The large windows showed a constant grey sky, and the plain white walls didn't help to lighten the mood. However between the dark colours, a bright red one appeared.

Bella watched as Caroline moved gracefully between the crowds, looking for a place to sit down. As she got closer to Bella's table, Bella raised her hand and waved at the new girl.

"Hey, Caroline! Do you want to sit with us?"


	3. Headline

**Chapter 3: Headline**

Caroline pulled the chair back and sat down. She took of her coat, reveling an even brighter green t-shirt, which Alice eyed with disgust.

Ben stuck out his hand to Caroline. "I'm Ben. You are?"

Caroline just stared at Ben's hand until he retracted it and said "My name is Caroline Helen Grace."

Alice sat forward in her chair "Your middle name is Helen?" she asked.

"Yes, after my aunt." Caroline showed little emotion when talking. Her face was very serious.

"Where did you move here from?" Ben questioned. Like most of the people in Forks High, Ben found that having a new student was very exciting. Bella saw people from tables close to their own trying to listen in to the conversation, wanting to learn more about Caroline.

"Vancouver."

"_Why _did you move here?" Bella said. Everyone laughed, except for Caroline who stared at Bella with her large eyes.

"Do you not like it here?" She asked.

Alice snorted and mumbled "That's an understatement."

Bella glared at Alice then turned her attention back to Caroline. "Well, I used to live in Arizona, you see. I liked the heat and the dryness there. Here, it rains almost everyday."

Caroline smiled, dimples appearing at the corners of her lips. "I love it here. The forest especially."

"What do you like about the forest?" Edward asked. It was very nonchalant, but Bella knew that he was concerned for anyone who went into the surrounding forests, for there are more dangerous things in there then a few bears and mountain lions.

Caroline shrugged her smile slipping away. Silence fell over the table. For a few awkward minutes they just sat, picking at their lunches, in till finally Ben produced a newspaper from his backpack and laid it on the table.

"Hey, I was wondering if you guys have heard about the stuff going on in Seattle." He looked from face to face at the table then pointed to the newspaper. "I think it's pretty weird if you ask me."

Bella leaned over the table to get a better look. The headline read _Mysterious killings may be linked to gang activity._ Of course Bella had heard of these murders. Charlie had gone on a rant a few days before, when the killings had just started. Bella hadn't really listened to all of it but she did hear about how strange the murders were.

"Do you really think it's a gang doing it or maybe a crazy serial killer?" Ben asked.

"I've hardly heard anything about it. Let me see." Angela grabbed the newspaper from Ben and hid her face behind it.

"I think it's a troll." Everyone at the table shifted to look at Caroline. Bewilderment plastered on their faces. Caroline looked up from her lunch. "Doing the killings I mean."

Bella opened her mouth to reply to the strange comment when Alice gasped. Edward's head perked up as he stared at Alice, whose eyes had just glazed over. Bella stopped and stared as well.

Alice's eyes slowly un-fogged as she came back to the present. Edward considerably tensed up. His mouth formed a tight, thin line. Bella franticly looked between the two. She hated being the only one not knowing what was going on.

When she stared at Edward pleadingly, he simply pretended that nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred.

"Strange. All the bodies being burned beyond recognition. People being taken while surrounded by other people." Angela folded up the paper and put it back on the table. "It has to be more then one person."

Silence fell over the table. Each person wrapped in their own thoughts. Bella, was still trying to figure out what Alice had seen when Edward asked where, in Forks had Caroline moved into.

"The outskirts of town," she replied. "We moved into my great-grandma's house. I really like it there. The Spiderwick estate."

Ben dropped his spoon into his soup which responded with a loud splash. Bella looked at Ben curiously. She had never heard the name Spiderwick in her life.

"Are you saying you live in old lady Lucinda's house?" Ben asked.

"Ben." Angela chided.

"Sorry, but do you?"

Caroline frowned at this reaction from Ben. "Yes I do."

Ben let out a low whistle. Bella heard people in the cafeteria who had overheard this excitedly chatting with each other.

Suddenly the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Bella, confused as ever, watched as people hurriedly packed up their stuff and headed out the door. Caroline, without saying anything to the others, grabbed her stuff and quickly left.

**I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded anything in a long time. Unfortunately my laptop which has my already planned chapters broke. I've finally gotten it fixed and I needed to send at least something out. So, here is a, again sorry, very short chapter explaining Caroline a bit further.**


End file.
